Returns
by stareu
Summary: Atau, jika Tuhan memberinya waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ada, ia akan meminta untuk kembali ke waktu dimana semuanya bermula. / Chapter 1 update!
1. Prolog

**Returns**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe dan EYD yang salah-benar, ambigu.

Happy Reading!

 **. . .**

Api.

Hanya itu yang dilihat oleh Sasuke sekarang.

Ia jatuh terduduk, menatap diam api yang kini melahap rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah hanya diam dan meratapi kesalahannya, atau menerobos masuk dan membuat daftar korban meninggal bertambah?

Saat ini, ia ketakutan. Ia takut akan dirinya sendiri, juga takut akan … kehilangan.

Pemadam kebakaran berkumpul untuk menjinakkan si jago merah. Para wartawan mengangkat kamera, merekam kejadian ini.

"Sakura," lirihnya pelan. Matanya masih belum beralih dari api yang melahap rumah sakit tersebut.

 **. . .**

Putih. Hanya itu yang Sasuke lihat saat ia membuka mata. Tangannya terangkat, mencoba mengelus bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

 _Rumah Sakit_ , batinnya. _Mungkin ini adalah rumah sakit tempat para pasien yang selamat dievakuasi._

Ia sejenak terdiam, merangkai kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Ah, Sasuke ingat. Kebakaran rumah sakit. Rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja.

Sasuke menangis lagi mengingat kejadian tadi. Kini Sakura, orang yang dicintainya, masuk ke dalam daftar korban dari kebakaran itu.

Apa yang kini bisa ia lakukan? Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang mempercayainya, sudah tiada.

Atau, jika Tuhan memberinya waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ada, ia akan meminta untuk kembali ke waktu dimana semuanya bermula.

 **Flashback ON**

Kring….

 _Suara alarm kebakaran terdengar membahana di seluruh rumah sakit. Seketika para dokter dan perawat rumah sakit panik, bergegas mengevakuasi para pasien ke tempat yang lebih aman._

 _Brak!_

" _Sasuke-kun!" Terdengar suara wanita disertai dengan suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru. "Ayo cepat ikut denganku!"_

 _Wanita ber-jas putih itu dengan cepat menarik Sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berlari menuju tangga darurat, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat karena kondisinya._

 _Di depan pintu tangga darurat, Sakura berhenti sejenak, lantas mendorong pelan punggung Sasuke, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk cepat masuk ke dalam sana._

" _Tapi, Sakura. Kau 'kan tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Asap semakin tebal diujung sana!" Sasuke mencoba menahan, tangannya_ refleks _menahan tangan Sakura agar ia tidak pergi lebih jauh lagi. Pergi jauh meninggalkannya._

" _Tapi aku ini dokter Sasuke-kun! Tugasku menyelamatkan para pasien, walaupun itu harus mempertaruhkannyawa!" Sakura melepas dengan paksa tangan Sasuke, lantas langsung berlari menjauhi pintu tangga darurat._

" _Sakura…."_

 _Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin mengejar Sakura. Namun, kondisinya saat ini yang sangat tidak memungkinkan membuatnya tidak bisa berlari. Jangankan berlari, berjalan saja dia tertatih-tatih. Kecelakaan sepeda motor yang menimpanya dua hari yang lalu membuat kondisinya kini sangat_ drop _._

 _Sasuke terus diam hingga perawat menghampirinya dan membantunya turun melalui tangga darurat dan membawanya keluar. Sasuke segera dibawa ketempat yang lebih aman oleh perawat yang membantunya tadi. Ia terus melirik ke arah pintu darurat, memastikan jika ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura turun dari sana. Tapi nyatanya, itu hanyalah ekspetasinya saja. Sakura tidak akan pernah turun dari sana._

 **Flashback OFF**

 **. . .**

Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit. Dokter yang merawatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah boleh berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit ini.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Punggungnya bersandar, menandakan keputusasaan. Ia sangat takut kali ini. Mengapa Sakura bisa pergi secepat itu?

Atau, jika Tuhan memberinya waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ada, ia akan meminta untuk kembali ke waktu dimana semuanya bermula.

"Sasuke, apakah kau yakin bahwa memang tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan Sakura kepadamu lagi?"

Sasuke tersentak, dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya, mencari sumber suara.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apakah kau yakin bahwa memang tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikan Sakura kepadamu lagi?" Ulang Naruto. Ia melangkah mendekat menuju Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud!"

"Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin Sakura kembali padamu, kau harus mengubah masa lalu…."

TBC~

 **A/N:**

Apa ini?

Saya juga nggak tau apa :'D Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita baru saya yang dibuat hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan :'

Iya, ini dibuat multichap, tapi gak tau bakal rampung atau enggak:'

Sudahlah, saya gak tau mau ngetik apa lagi. Bye~


	2. Ingatan Masa Lalu

" _Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin Sakura kembali padamu, kau harus mengubah masa lalu…."_

 **Returns**

 _ **Chapter II**_

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe dan EYD yang salah-benar, ambigu.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **. . .**

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti?"

 **. . .**

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti tentang penjelasan dari Naruto.

Bagaimana tidak?

Menurutnya, penjelasan Naruto sangat tidak masuk akal. Naruto menjelaskan, bahwa ia masih bisa menyelamatkan Sakura, dengan cara membawanya ke masa lalu. Naruto juga berkata, bahwa ia memiliki alat untuk membalikkan waktu, sejenis dengan mesin waktu.

"Naruto, apakah kau terlalu banyak membaca komik _fantasy_?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak suka. "Jika kau memang ingin menghiburku, bicara saja. Kau tidak usah mengarang hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu."

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya mengekspresikan kekesalan yang mendalam.

Selama ini, Sasuke selalu mencapnya sebagai orang dewasa yang bertingkah laku anak-anak. Sungguh, kali ini ia tidak berbohong ataupun bercanda! Untuk apa ia berbohong?

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang berubah-sungguh-sungguh berubah dari apa yang ia lihat biasanya—Sasuke akhirnya terpaksa mempercayai teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah, buktikan padaku bahwa kau memang serius," air wajah Sasuke berubah, menjadi lebih serius.

"Hn. Ikuti aku."

 **. . .**

Sasuke yang masih dalam kondisi tidak stabil—belum sehat seperti sebelumnya—sekarang merasa Naruto berjalan terlalu cepat dan berusaha mengejarnya. Hingga tiba di apartemennya sendiri, Sasuke semakin yakin jika Naruto sedang bercanda.

"Naruto, cukup! Jangan bercanda denganku! Sekarang, cepat antarkan aku lagi ke rumah sakit! Akan menjadi masalah jika saat suster hendak memeriksaku aku tidak ada."

Naruto diam, berusaha tidak mendengar. Kakinya masih melangkah menuju ruang bawah tanah kediaman Uchiha.

"Oh, ayolah. Untuk apa kau menuju ruang bawah tanah rumahku? Kau ingin dihantui oleh Kakek Madara, _huh_?" Sasuke semakin kesulitan saat dirinya akan menuruni tangga. "Mana kesetiaan kawanmu Naruto? Kau tidak akan membantu temanmu yang sedang sakit ini?!"

"Diamlah, Sasuke!" Suara Naruto meninggi. _Apakah Sasuke setiap sakit selalu menjadi secerewet ini?_

Tangan Naruto masih terus menyingkirkan kain-kain dan debu-debu dari setiap barang yang ada di ruang bawah tanah keluarga Uchiha. Ia juga sesekali menyentuh dinding-dinding yang ada disana.

"Ah, ini dia!"

Cahaya yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba terpancar dari salah satu dinding di ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Naruto masuk untuk memeriksa dan menyetel alat _ajaib_ tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo kemari, bukankah kau ingin menemui Sakura dan memperbaiki semuanya?"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, berusaha mencerna tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sebenarnya … ini apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang rendah. "Ini mimpi?"

"Sebenarnya ini," Naruto menepuk-nepuk alat itu dengan bangga, "mesin waktu yang diberikan oleh Kakek Madara saat Ia masih hidup.

"Diberikan padamu? Bukan padaku?" Sasuke berkata tidak terima, "sebenarnya siapa cucunya?"

"Kakek Madara memberikan ini padaku karena Kakek Madara tahu bahwa aku akan membantumu saat kau benar-benar terpuruk. Seperti saat ini. Lihatlah, kau begitu kacau," Naruto tertawa sesaat, sebelum kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. "Kau serius ingin memperbaiki kesalahanmu di masa lalu?"

Mendengar topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba berubah, Sasuke juga mulai memasang kembali wajah seriusnya, "Aku serius."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan dulu badanmu sehat, setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan semua ini kepadamu," Naruto berbicara seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Akan kuantarkan kau kembali ke Rumah Sakit."

 **. . .**

"Jadi, ini yang namanya _time machine_? Apakah benar ini Kakek Madara yang membuatnya?" Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. _Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya._

"Iya benar. Inilah _time machine_ buatan Kakek Madara. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar-benar berfungsi atau tidak. Apakah kau ingin mencobanya sekarang? Hanya percobaan saja. Jika memang berhasil, kau bisa melanjutkannya. Bagaimana?" Jelas Naruto.

"Aku akan mencobanya sekarang," Sasuke hendak memasuki mesin watu itu, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku belum menjelaskan apa peraturan saat kau akan kembali kemasa lalu. Peaturan ini dibuat oleh Kakek Madara agar masa lalu yang diubah tidak membuat masalah untuk masa depan."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya berat sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, cepat katakan apa peraturannya."

 **. . .**

 **6 Juni 20xx**

Sasuke membuka matanya. _Dimana ini?_

Matanya terpaku pada spanduk besar di depannya. _**Pameran Foto Tokyo**_

 _Kring~ Kring~_

 _Handphone_ nya bergetar, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambilnya.

 _1 email received_

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya. Penasaran, ia membuka _email_ itu.

 _From: cherryblossom mail. com_

 _To: SasukeU mail. com_

 _Subject: Kau dimana?!_

 _Ino, kau dimana? Aku sudah menua karena menunggumu disini. Cepatlah! Aku ada di Pintu Utama._

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya—lagi. Siapa ini? Kenapa orang ini memanggilnya Ino? Tapi sebentar. Alamat _email cherryblossom28_ —

Sasuke berlari menuju Pintu Utama. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali? Sudah jelas itu adalah alamat _email_ Sakura! Ini sama seperti dahulu, mereka pertama kali bertemu karena _email_ yang tersasar.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu di dekat Pintu Utama, dan Sasuke juga melihat dirinya yang dahulu yang perlahan-lahan mulai mendekati Sakura.

 _Peraturan pertama, jangan biarkan Sakura bertemu dengan dirimu yang dulu. Karena jika mereka berdua bertemu, masa depan tidak akan pernah berubah dan kesempatanmu hilang._

.

.

TBC~

 **A/N:**

Halo, saya kambek -

Maafkan bagi yang sudah menunggu cerita ini/emang ada yang nunggu? -_"

Saya emang kurang tahan kalau di depan laptop lama-lama cuma buat lihat ms. word. Kalau buat liat oppa kuat/?

Aa, terimakasih yang sudah membaca chp.2 ini. Ditunggu kehadirannya di next chapter~~


End file.
